


Nice Catch

by Franklyn



Series: Bloodhound [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound in Love (Apex Legends), Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, POV Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franklyn/pseuds/Franklyn
Summary: [Based on some fanart I saw. I don’t know who made it, unfortunately]Bloodhound spots something fast approaching them and manages to catch it. Suddenly they have an armful of Loba Andrade.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bloodhound
Series: Bloodhound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190267
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Nice Catch

Bloodhound prides themselves on their near-perfect composure. Their ability to remain calm under pressure. 

That said, it comes as a surprise to both themself and their teammate when a certain she-wolf appears and manages to make them lose their composure.

It happened in the middle of a Game on Olympus. They’d been paired with Wraith when it happened.

Bloodhound had been searching for a sniper stock at the Energy Depot, perhaps their least favourite place, when a sort of distant ringing met their ears.

It was familiar to them as they had heard it several times before. As such, they couldn’t help but lift their eyes to the sky in search of the object when something glistened in the distance.

Wraith appeared beside them in a flash.

”I heard shooting. Distant,” she said.

Bloodhound nodded, Wraith’s words registering with them. However, they couldn’t tear their eyes from the quickly approaching object. 

“Hey, Hound, you okay?”

Suddenly, it was too close and they instinctively held out their hands to catch it before it could hit them. They distantly saw Wraith startle out of their peripheral as the ringing object was caught safely in their hands.

”Wait, is that-“

Bloodhound’s eyes widened as, out of the blue (or perhaps, not entirely), they found themselves with an armful of Loba Andrade. 

Their eyes widened in surprise as they stared back at the she-wolf. They wondered somewhere at the back of their mind if she had _aimed_ for them.

Their heart beat erratically and they found themselves needing to take deeper breaths just so they wouldn’t suffocate.

”Nice catch, beautiful,” the _fallegur púki_ greeted them. 

They didn’t recognise the strained noise that came from their own mouth.

Nor did they spot the wingman the _andskoti_ revealed. 

**Author's Note:**

> fallegur púki - beautiful devil  
> andskoti - demon


End file.
